Dragon Yokai
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Welcome to Yokai. Where Tsukune isn't human and is instead very powerful. And he's come to Yokai for a reason. He's gonna change the world. AU: Inhuman and powerful Tsukune. Alternate versions of primary characters. More more and serious plot-line from the get-go. Has a reason for being rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not set in the same universe as Daily Life Living with Monster Girls. For those of you who noticed in Chapter 3 of DLLwMG, Tsukune is mentioned, and this is the official confirmation that the R+V and DLLwMG are in the same universe, at least in my fanfic. But this universe is not the same. Also, Tsukune isn't human. You'll learn quickly what he is, in this fan-fic so don't worry. Also, this is not a one-shot. So enjoy!

_The world is very different. What we humans, see is not all there is. There's a hidden truth buried deep in the ancient scrolls that the oldest nations keep. The world is more than we can understand. More species exist, humans are not the first or the last tribe, to exist and they are not the most powerful, or intelligent one either. Most humans never get to see the full wonder of this world. But some of those who dwell in this world have never encountered a human. Let's meet one of those odd few. Tsukune Ano. _

"Tsukune. Remember the sworn service of our kind." The powerful figure in his dream whispered. Tsukune for his own part, was too busy contemplating the possibilities of this school. He was a powerful creature. He knew this. He didn't understand why on earth he had to obey this "Sworn service" bullshit. "You must be so proud. To have disobeyed this long. But soon, you'll see." The powerful figure whispered, a smirk on it's scaly face. The figure was gigantic.

In his dream, Ano's human form was standing in a massive palace. Ornate, gigantic pillars were set around him. These massive objects were the primary force responsible for upholding the walls of the titanic palace. Located deep within the monster world, Tsukune's home was far away from the influence of those who'd hurt him, if given the opportunity.

Tsukune's species was a rare, and horrifically powerful group. Numbering in the single digits, each of these frighteningly powerful beasts served as champions in their respective causes. But Tsukune thus far had been different from the rest of his family. He was determined to be the master. Not the servant. Even if they served, at the very height of whatever causes they championed.

"No Father. I am not like you." He said defiantly, his voice steady and sure, certain of the power he held. He was a powerful being. Stronger than whatever magic bound them to serve at the feet of others. He would dominate whatever it was that caught his interest. The figure in his dream smirked wider as the silence loomed over them. Tsukune's human form, defiant yet young and inexperienced, sheltered and tutored. His father's powerful, gigantic, experienced, a willing servant to a cause, which embodied his soul. Often times, the member of his species which protected a cause or individual, was considerably more powerful than whatever he or she served.

"Go Tsukune. Find your reason. Whatever reason it will be, we are proud of you." The dragon said, a genuine smile covering it's massive and aged face. The dragon was a good father. He was a powerful champion. An aged and wizened servant of an ancient king. One who had once called for peace, now hungers for war. And the dragon was the symbol of this ancient king. But Tsukune aspired to be more than that. He aspired to be his own master.

As the young man woke up, he felt the bus shifting. Passing through a portal. Or _tunnel._ The bus was silent, eerily so. The bus driver had yet to utter a single word. As the older figure focused on his driving, the young Tsukune felt the bus slowing down, but distance bending. "Ugh, spatial magic." Tsukune thought to himself, as the bus passed through a sudden and blinding light.

"The true world of monsters. Hidden in plain sight. Hidden by ancient and powerful magic." Tsukune thought to himself, uttering what he knew about the place. Being careful, as he noticed the bus was slowing down.

Moka for her own part was busy. The girl was biking quickly. The young vampiress was careful. She had been careful to keep her hearing off. Eagerly she sensed the air around her, for aura's which leaked killing intent. Gratefully she was able to pick none up, noting that she was by herself, as she biked through the underpass, grass and tree's winding behind her as she grew closer and closer to Yokai Academy, where she'd at last be free of the humans she so earnestly despised.

Kurumu was busy herself. Her room was large, and meant to be decorated with trophies. The trophies of her own victories. Victories over men of course. She was determined to achieve her harem dream here, which would lead her to ruling over this school. The Succubus possessed a sort of eerie power. The ability to infiltrate dreams, and pants with equal ease. She would target the men she found worthy, and charm all others with her bodily talents. She had gained as much experience as possible in the human world. Target ting older men was easy, she simply made herself up to look like an older woman, which with her chest wasn't exactly challenging. The porn industry had been rewarding for her, as she grew talented in various forms of pleasure, once she had a man in her grasp he would be her's, over and over.

Mizore was also busy. In the lake by herself, the silent girl was busy playing, transforming various objects into ice, making a nice little gallery for herself.

It wouldn't take Tsukune long to find his bearings here. The school was one large building, surrounded by a few others, meant for specialized courses, especially for various species which weren't meant to interact with other groups, such as the mimic's, the ghosts, the beasts (beasts of near sentient levels of intelligence but not quite there), the faculty meant for those who were to combat what few hunting groups had survived in the human world.

The dorms, were also a few large buildings, roughly a three minute jog from the school. Hotel-style suites, each of the rooms was a single, useful for Tsukune as he could decorate his room in whatever manner he wished too. Grateful for the solitude as his species weren't exactly the friendliest, Tsukune was busy decorating his room. He mindlessly cleaned, making his room slowly but surely appear spot-less and stain-less. His body was shirtless as he cleaned. Any normal person who noticed the young man would have admired the curve of his muscles, the color of his skin, the darkened tan he had obtained from ceaseless training in his family's palace. On his stomach though, they would have noticed the endless scars, and dark coloration of his scales, a very clearly different part of his body, something humans would never obtain. His reptilian nature did nothing to dampen his attractiveness though, especially when one got a look into his animalistic eyes, the colors being gold and sliver in his left and right eyes respectively. The young man was known among his family, as "Tsukune the master-less imperial dragon."

Imperial dragons are a one family species. This means they have a total number of 7. Including Tsukune and his tribe. Genetic traits of this species include: near invincibility. Immunity to fire, frost, and the ability to breath in any substance with no harm. Fire breathing. A true form of a massive dragon. And imperial knowledge, along with intense magical affinity. Along with the physical strength to lift medium buildings at birth.

At birth this extremely rare species would migrate to one place, their family palace. Deep within the monster world, this species would raise their young to an age of physical growth, after which they'd all return to their masters. Imperial dragons are the servants of monsters and organizations of near deity level influence, such as Fairy-Tale's ultimate master (the one case where one of them was a servant of an individual), and various other groups. Tsukune was the youngest, and had lived so far master-less, his incredible pride keeping him from being tamed. He was ordered to attend Yokai Academy, either until graduation or until he found the one or group he was destined to serve.

Tsukune however had very different plans. And the young dragon was an insanely intelligent being. The smartest of his family, even at his young age. And he would achieve his goals. His goals of becoming a sage.

The sages were a group of the most intelligent beings to inhabit the planet. The top officials of each government, human and monster were aware of their existence. But how to contact them, the information they specialized in, their objectives and motivations, were all unique. They weren't part of a collective organization, but they were in contact with each other, purely for the purpose of ensuring their continued survival. Tsukune was quite possibly the youngest being in the world to know about their existence. And he wanted more. He was obsessed with all forms of knowledge. And he would gather them all. That was after all, his personal motive for going to Yokai Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune's homeroom would meet the second day he was there. When he walked into the room, he was eager to get a seat and begin his education.

Imperial dragon's were an odd species. Despite being a one family species, they weren't well known, or documented. Most records of them, were dated back to ancient novels, which were published as a scrolls, grimoire's of powerful magicians who were well-versed in the ancient practice's of summoning magic. These ancient and "noble" being's would protect their summoner's with all of their being. They were once used as the ancient deity-like protector's of long forgotten cities. To acquire the both power needed to summon one and the riches to earn it's allegiance took in some cases centuries. It was a remarkable feat to be able to acquire one's services. They were the ultimate in summoned beasts. They had beauty in their human form, mastery of languages, and power capable of single-handily defeating armies, even as humans. Their power changed wars. Their might ended the reign of "Gods". And very few knew the name of even a single one of them. In today's world that is a sign of true might. To be unknown.

Tsukune for his own part was too busy scribbling in his notebook. He had an encyclopedic memory. He could list the exact date, known or speculated of each battle in history, and had an astonishing memory for names, never forgetting faces, dates, or events. He also had a thirst for battle, which thus far had gone unmet and he was beginning to grow restless. He enjoy's the sensations he could find in combat. The pain. The pleasure. The difficulty of fighting a skilled opponent was something that thrilled him.

He was handsome. Darkened skin from eternally working to improve his skin. A hardened, chiseled face, with deep eyes and high, narrow cheek-bones, beautiful in an alien sense. He also had an aura of strength, which surged around him when he felt threatened or confident. He was an attractive student, even in the academy's uniform. His faith and his sense of security in his own power was high, as he knew that he possessed definite strength. His arms were thick, muscled and trained in various forms of martial arts. As well his legs. But he also possessed a hidden trump card in hand to hand combat. Dragons are taught from birth, how to extend one's aura.

The aura is the electrically field which surrounds all living beings. It's the source of magical power. But Dragons are taught how to manifest it, for martial arts. They are trained to use their true forms in combat without taking on their true forms. By extending their aura, they can actually extend their reach, and bare their fans, and claws in real combat. Extending their reach considerably, by using their claws, they can damage buildings without "touching" them.

Tsukune specialized in "claw" style martial arts. Like Lion style, Tiger style, Monkey style, and his personal favorite, Wolf style. He was a specialist, and a dangerous opponent, with or without his auric claws.

But Tsukune was also weird. He was a Pagan. Not only a pagan, but a worshiper of an ancient God. This monster, was in his eyes one of the originator's of all reptiles. The ancient entity known as the Python. The entity once thought to be slain by Apollo. And of course, Tsukune worshiped the "Mother of monsters" Echnida.

She was known as the mother of all monster's. And was a half-snake woman. Something Tsukune never believed he'd come across in his lifetime. He paid her his allegiance, and served her wholly, due to his nature as a being which was a reptile. In his mind, she was the supreme goddess, the one he'd serve happily. He also knew in his heart, if he found a woman who was half-snake, half-human, or close to that, he'd serve her happily. But he was still too proud to truly consider that an option, yet. Especially because he didn't know any women like that.

It would be later that night, when Kagome was alone that she'd allow her true nature to appear. Well... she wasn't quite alone. After all, when a student was with his teacher, she could never be considered alone could she? The smirk on her face made her appear to be quite dominant. And... she was. But, students needed to learn didn't they?

"Sensei?" The student asked, uncertain as the beautiful teacher began a gradual shift. Her body seemed to slowly grow larger, and an appendage began to change, as the student shifted in his seat uncertain of her intentions. The smile on her face was soft, gentle, that of someone who truly did care, but her tail was a bit too eager for him to be comfortable.

"Just listen to your teacher okay?" The beautiful teacher said, her voice soft, alluring, and the student decided to trust her. "Close your eyes, I'll teach you how to do this... just listen to me." The student slowly agreed, his eyes fluttering closed. When they were closed, her tail was slow and silent, until it was right on top of the student.

"Teacher, it's really warm in here..." He said, fear making his voice tremble. The tail, flower tipped descended on his head, and the electricity crackling through it made him shudder. Of course, Kagome wasn't killing him. She was filling him with knowledge. And draining him of free-will. Not that he needed it. After-all weren't students supposed to obey their teacher?


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon's had a perfect memory. This wasn't a well known fact, given the knowledge that dragons are considerably more aggressive than any other species. But each dragon had the ability to perfectly recall each event that had ever happened to it. And thus, the dragon partially responsible for keeping the son of a dragon safe, recalled his own bloody past.

The dragon recalled each battle. Each opponent he slaughtered. His encyclopedic memory for faces, languages, cultures, allowed the dragon the ability to be a powerful warrior in any culture. But the dragon wasn't like others. The dragon didn't disrespect those who lost to it in battle. It understood that it's massive power afforded nearly no equals. The dragon's nature towards its opponents wasn't one of scorn. It was one of sadness. Though the dragon could be cruel, it wasn't a monster naturally. At least not towards those that opposed Alucard. Unlike the actual Alucard. The dragon was the guardian of Alucard's ideals. The dragon respected it's opponents. Those that opposed it. It understood that just because someone fell in battle against the dragon doesn't mean that the opponent was weak, rather the dragon opposed someone who couldn't end the cursed fate which Alucard had. The fate to constantly hunger. To hunger for an impossible dream.

Tsukune had a great flaw. He was proud. He was powerful. He was intelligent. And he was quite frankly a genus. So it was no surprise for him to discover that his class was 1-A.

The young man effortlessly strode into the classroom, his aura subduing the noise the other's had been making. As he walked into the class, he allowed his aura to escape his body and drift into the class.

He was capable of sensing the power levels of others. And as he allowed himself to sense the energy of the other monsters, very few caught his interest. Among those that did... were a little girl, quite clearly not someone who was the age to be in high-school. She was also not dressed in the uniform of the school. Rather she wore her own original outfit. And had a wand in her hand. Tsukune knew what she was, and lost interest. Though she had potential, she was very clearly too young to reach it. She was a witch. A halfling. A human with magic. A monster who couldn't shed her skin. She was an odd mixture of both monster and human. She was more than human. And less then monster. Oftentimes Witches gathered around other witches. Not monsters, or humans.

The other who caught his interest was a strange man. He was tall. With long hair and dressed in robes. Heated shimmered around him. Tsukune felt like he was a Kitsune. Or a Yoko. Not quite sure. Some sort of tailed beast. One of the ones with fur. Not quite something he had ever cared for.

But Tsukune wasn't expecting to meet anyone worth meeting anyway. For him Yokai Academy was never a place he needed to be. Never a place worth going too. Just a means to an end.

However. Something unexpected had occurred. Three of the members of the class weren't typical monsters. They were part of a particularly vicious species, of weak monsters, known as lizardmen. Lizardmen worship the greater reptile monsters. The greatest of reptile monsters include dragons, medusas, and lamias. These three were siblings, and had instantly recognized the aura of the dragon, from the moment the dragon entered the room.

Lizardmen. A weak-minded species. Yet a powerful one if underestimated. In the human world this is one of the species which is actually numerous. Either doing low level thug work. Or in the wild. Running rampant, and feral.

But lizardmen who were seen under a stronger monster were another story. Organized lizardmen are strong. Intelligent. Capable of wickedly powerful techniques. They are fervent worshipers. Particularly under a dragon. And like Imperial dragons, are capable of instantly detecting a master. So when they felt the presence of an actual dragon, they felt the urge. They fought it. Managing to contain it. At least somewhat. But when class ended they moved quickly.

A/N: Short I know, but everyone wanted an update! Plus I liked this. So I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
